Tides of Fate
by kiba kai
Summary: The Tragic love story between prince and princess of lost kingdom, Chinese history theme. Rate R for Blood and Violance, my first Non-Yaoi ^^' (Meiran and Wufei)
1. Prologue: The Past, The Pain, The Beginn...

  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise | The text at the head is the lyrics 'Currents', Lyrics - Adrian Walker, Vocal - Ikuko. From 'Genso Suikogaiden Vol.1 : The Swordman of Harmonia' The Text-Advanture game, sequel of 'Genso Suikoden II' Great RPG on PS! (Konami's)  
Pairing : Meiran and Wufei  
Category : AU, Angst, Action, Adventure, tons of OC, Meiran POV  
Rate : R (for violence and blood)  
Warning : Non-Yaoi (straight)  
Explanation : 'thought' | "Conversation" | ##Flashback##   
Note : This story takes place around 200 B.C. in China. kinda Chinese historic theme mix with adventure, my twist. I didn't follow 100% of history, such as the name of Dynasty and other details, for whom that may concern and strongly strict in history detail, if you saw my mistake, please feel free to tell me (kiba_kai@yahoo.com). I'll be gladly except them ~^_^~  
  
Special Thanks : Bea!! for Chinese history knowledge support!! I won't be able to write this without you!! ~^_^~  
  
===============================================================  
-Tides of Fate-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   
  
  
_

"..Goin' with the silver flow  
Of river wide with current deep and slow  
I rest my wings made to soar  
But can I fly anymore?.."

_  
  
  
Prologue : The Past, The Pain, The Beginning  
  
  
'Time... does it really melt away the pain? Maybe yes. Maybe no. But the broken feeling, somehow it might be lost forever...'  
  
That was what my mother told me. I still remember when I was young. I was happy... as simple as that. Our home was always crowded with very kind people. They loved to hold me up and kiss my cheek; yes... they treated me like a precious jewel. I didn't understand much at that time but wherever I went everybody seemed to know me; some of them even knelt before me.   
  
Our home was in the heart of the city, I spent lots of my time playing hide-and-seek with my nanny. Quite often that she couldn't find me unless we made a deal not to hide faraway than our lake site. Yes, that lake... it was surrounded by a line of willow trees. The calm surface reflected the sun from the sky and mirrored the night of the moon, so quiet and peaceful. No one would ever forget the way my father played Gu-Qin* while admiring the calmness of the scenery, a deep-tone sound from it mixed with the light of full moon, those breath-taking melody still hung in my head until now.  
  
Despite staying in my place, I often spend my days sneaking off from my house to the great wall as far as the eye can see. I love people; I wanted to see how they lived. I must admit that when I first came out of my house, nothing I saw resembled my imagination; the people looked poor and weary from the hard work.. But somehow they looked happy with their family around, yes… with their beloved.   
  
Those houses that lined along crowded street were small and made of brick and reed, quite different from mine. I used to ask nanny why we didn't let some people who were homeless stay in our place, she only smiled and soothed my hair. Anyway, I guessed that they preferred a boisterous lifestyle since I had never seen or heard those loud cheerful noises before. In town, they had many interesting things like kids play, cock fighting, or even games in the teahouses- I watched and learned how to play mah-jong there.  
  
The voice? Cricket?  
  
There was a cricket in my memory, too. The large store of songbirds and crickets, I really liked it when I first saw them but later I wondered how terrible it was to be in the small cage, being ripped apart from freedom like that... I thought I'd rather die. It was a childish thought, but later I realized that it was true... living without freedom, it was nothing more than nightmare.  
  
My life was plain and simple, but I loved it. At that moment, I thought it would last forever...  
  
  
##Begin Flashback##  
  
"Protect the Royal Family!!" Shouted the fallen guard with the mound of fatal arrows stuck on his back, the dancing flame of destruction following behind his trail of blood. The vicious strangers, their arms dripping with the sticky red substance, were glaring towards their weakling prey.   
  
Screaming...  
  
The screaming of rage and fear echoed the entire the great hall of hospitality, the golden dragon that was finely craved into the pillar was rained with the crimson water of life.   
  
The devil ember of Qin region shone under dancing light, and the demon voice called out to their commander,  
  
"General Jiang. We already dispatch the King and Queen, now we're searching for the missing princess, sir."  
  
"Leave no stone unturned." The monster called Jiang said in his stony voice. It was 6 feet tall and heavy framed, its beard upholding the image of a cruel and deadly warrior who passed through many battles. The stained armor and the blade clung to its body as loyal servants. Its voice full of power and authority caused its followers to bow their heads and rush off immediately.  
  
Then, there was a man under Han's flag who stood proudly against it.  
  
"I am Guo YanHui, commander of the royal guard; your life will perish under my sword." That was YanHui, the closest friend of my father; he was a strong young man with a brave soul. The mortal duel began between those two and went violently among the chaotic battlefield.   
  
YanHui obviously had a more agile body and could dodge attacks easier, he placed a blow across his enemy's chest and its effect was more than he expected. Monster's blood seeped out its armor; it went down on one knee. Its fight as dirty as it looks, Jiang raised a hand in surrender and as soon as YanHui let down his guard, it advanced to him and stuck the blade to his stomach.   
  
Unable to stay in covered anymore, I flipped the dead body on top of me out, a bow and arrow in my hands. I shot, aimed for its head. The arrow stuck it in the right eye and it screamed in agony.  
  
I pulled YanHui up and we escaped together...  
  
I took the last glance at the place I used to call home, the tears and blood flew together into the single stream... traveled down the stair, only to feed the raging fire. The roar of inferno overlaid the calm night sky.  
  
Burning...  
  
The glory of Han was burned into ashes...  
  
My shining peaceful life was destroyed in merely one night... only the dust was left to remain.   
  
##End Flashback##  
  
  
Those visions of horror were perfectly engraved into my memory. I knew that I would never get them out until I get my revenge.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
Through the density of quiet bamboo forest, the full moon shone high in the starry sky, the only objects that reflected its light... were the iron blade and the pair of determined eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
To Be Continue~  
  
===============================================================   
*Gu-Qin; Chinese Musical Instrument, 7-string harp  
  
Kai: My another favorite kind of AU ~^_^~, please let me know what you think, ^^'  
  
Edited by : Fela~ *hug*


	2. Part I : The Hunter, The Encounter, The ...

  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise | The text at the head is the lyrics 'Currents', Lyrics - Adrian Walker, Vocal - Ikuko. From 'Genso Suikogaiden Vol.1 : The Swordman of Harmonia' The Text-Advanture game, sequel of 'Genso Suikoden II' Great RPG on PS! (Konami's)  
Pairing : Meiran and Wufei  
Category : AU, Angst, Action, Adventure, tons of OC, Meiran POV  
Rate : R (for violence and blood)  
Warning : Non-Yaoi (straight)  
Explanation : 'thought' | "Conversation" | ##Flashback##   
Note : This story takes place around 200 B.C. in China. kinda Chinese historic theme mix with adventure, my twist. I didn't follow 100% of history, such as the name of Dynasty and other details, for whom that may concern and strongly strict in history detail, if you saw my mistake, please feel free to tell me (kiba_kai@yahoo.com). I'll be gladly except them ~^_^~  
  
Special Thanks : Bea!! for Chinese history knowledge support!! I won't be able to write this without you!! ~^_^~  
  
===============================================================  
-Tides of Fate-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   
  
  
__

"..The river it goes ever on  
Can heart keep pace rushing swollen 'til dawn ?  
Now I shake off weariness  
And go to meet what I can't guess.."  


  
  
  


Part I : The Hunter, The Plan, The Palace

"Are you ready?" The low voice of a middle-age man broke the silence; those words weren't as certain as they should be.

"Yes" answered the maiden in black, her hands stowing the shining weapon back to its scabbard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the darkness of a bamboo forest, the group of five horsemen were galloping their horses cautiously. Three of them in the back held up the lamps, the others two in the front adjusted their bows into the ready position; there was no need to hold the reins now since the competitive target was in their sight.

The grey rabbit that knew no future was standing, its eyes reflected by the lamp. The dark figure was moving closer and closer behind its prey, until its heavy frame was spotted by the light; the decisive arrows went straight to the roaring beast, pierced through the furry skin. The wild boar's scream resounding the whole area and the beast turned back, aimed for escaping.

"That's the big one, ChunLing." The soft tenor voice said excitedly to his comrade, securing his weapon and grabbing his rein.

"I'll follow it." The man called ChunLing answered in a challenging tone, heading forward.

"Let us see who's faster!" He rushed his horse to change direction, knowing the area well, and he chose another way.

"What do we do with the rabbit, sir?" One of the lamp-holding men asked.

"Let it go!" He shouted back without turning back nor slowing his horse.

The boar hunter and his black stallion ran through the narrow path of bamboo clumps, the full moon's light enough to show him a better way than his friend's rough route. Abruptly he sensed something or someone was blocking his road, he pulled the reins hard, causing the galloping horse to stop short.

It was a slim figure of human in black, standing fearlessly 12-feet from him. The stalker's face was covered with the black cloth, revealing only the intense black eyes.

"You are Chang Wufei, crown prince of Qin. I've come to seek my revenge." The feminine voice was enough to mark her gender. Despite her weak sound and look, she pointed the sharp tip of white blade out to him, demanding the duel.

Chang Wufei, as she called him, was a graceful young man. His appearance when riding a horse or even just holding it still totally reflected the nobleness in his manner. He had sharp onyx eyes and the hair that matched in color in a short ponytail, his head held high, proudly supporting his majestic look. The clothes he wore were in dark shades but obviously made of very delicate material.

He hadn't moved even a bit since the encounter, but somehow he replied simply, "I don't know what I did to make you resentful, but I don't fight women."

"You're insulting me." the furious attacker threw her hidden kris toward the horse, it cut the reins precisely. "How can you refuse me now?"

"If you insist..." Wufei's eyes narrowed, he dismounted and drew out the sword from his waist. "...so be it."

The girl in black launched forward, her weapon raised up only to be dropped on the ridge of her enemy's blade. She drew back aimed for a proper target again and again but the prince evaded her offence expertly. It wasn't that she didn't fight well- he was trained well in this field and able to protect himself. Not even once did Wufei take a chance to attack- but only because he didn't want to.

Again, she thrust her deadly weapon forward but he dodged easily, with the weight she used for offending, she swung back, adding more strength to her attack, but her balance was lost, Wufei went down and swept her leg with his stronger one. She stumbled to the leafy ground and the blade fell from her hand.

Wufei intended to stop her and aimed to stop his sword at her neck, but faster than he would stop, she used her bare arm to defend her neck, causing it to cut through her fabric and skin. Not even the slight sound of pain escaped from her mouth but the rich blood from the lips of the wound was enough to tell how bad it was.

None of them moved for a moment. In the silence of the night, their eyes locked; doubtful against flammable ones.

"Seems like you won't give up, will you?" Chang Wufei paused before removing the blade. "Go."

The dark stalker sat still, not sure what she would do with the situation. The pain was starting to take an effect as her blood trickled down the black sleeve. The subdued light from the moon didn't reflect the real color that should have revealed; red of her blood, brown pink of his smile; only the blackness hovered over them.

"And let you stab me in my back?" She stared up at him.

"There's no need for that. I feel honored that you didn't assassinate me while you still could." Showing his sincerity, the victor turned his back and slowly walked toward his awaiting horse, unconcerned of the danger behind.

Her lower lip was bitten... hard, from shame and the fact that she was defeated and spared life by the worst enemy. She wished to die here but the sense of duty inside her yearned for her to carry on the revenge. "You'll regret this."

He didn't say anything. When he turned back, the only thing he found was the shape of a blade discarded on the ground.

"I hope so." He whispered to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl in black was forced her legs to keep on running... through the bamboo forest, through desert hills bathed by the moon and through the vast rice field until she reached the gate wall of a small town. Her arrival was welcomed from the waiting window by the sudden lighting of a candle.

"Are you hurt, Meiran?"

The girl called Meiran revealed her face. It was not a face of a victor, those eyes that shone with the light of anger not so long ago were now full of weariness, her lips still parted a little from ragged breath.

"I lost." Meiran stood still, her eyes was lowered to ground level, completely ignoring the concerned question.

"Let me see." The man beside her seemed to know the situation. She let her guard down and allowed the man she trusted to untie a piece of cloth from her lower left arm. "He must be a very good fighter." He said while picking up the wood basin that was full with warm water.

"I was defeated, YanHui. I can't avenge our people." Meiran said. The sorrow in her voice was unbearable, but still couldn't compare to the weight of her feelings.

"Don't say that, my princess. Li dynasty has a proud successor."

Her weary eyes gazed down at the wound, "You don't seem surprised to know I lost."

"Our target is the crown prince of the most powerful regions. I'm sure he has the best men by his side or at least he must be trained well enough to protect himself."

"But I won't give up! To the King of Qin I will take my revenge! I will teach him how it feels to lose everything, beginning with his beloved son."

Anger and rage enflamed her eyes, not knowing it would lead to a great tragedy, beyond imagination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next morning,

In the prince chamber of Qin's palace, just like every other day; the little crickets were singing the morning song outside. The faint light in the room shone from the round wood window. Through white curtain that concealed the bed, the figure with the white sword was creeping in silent, until the peaceful face of the crown prince was shown... the tip of the blade was placed below the sleeper's chin.

"How long have you been here?" Came a sleepy voice as a question. Wufei didn't even open his eyes.

"Long enough to hear your snoring." Smiling playfully at his friend, ChunLing removed the blade to his side.

"I didn't." 

ChunLing chuckled lightly, "Yes, you didn't. Anyway, who's sword is this? I saw it on the table, and it's too small to be yours." He swung it left and right.

Wufei thought about last night's encounter. "No, it's not mine." He rolled off the bed, his chest bare. He wore only legging as he grabbed the silk robe and moved to the bathing chamber.

ChunLing followed him mid-way and sat down in the chair at the center of the prince's quarters. "Your father is taking a new concubine." He said while pouring the tea into a small cup.

"I already heard that." Wufei said from inside, "She's just a gift from Chu region, in order to keep them safe. I feel sad for this girl."

"You said 'safe'… from what? Us?"

Wufei splashed warm water over his face, letting the drops fall from his features, his eyes were empty... "From my father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the second floor of a crowded restaurant, a young girl and a middle-age man were having their breakfast at the table next to the balcony. Suddenly, a well-decorated palanquin with a small group of defenders moved along the street below. Judging from the condition, there must be someone quite important as the passenger.

"Again." It was a voice from behind Meiran, she glanced up. There were two men that looked like soldiers talking, obviously about the mysterious palanquin.

"What do you mean?" The other man asked.

"You see, this town is just the stop spot to the capital, and those badges belong to Chu region."

"And?"

"What I'm trying to say is, Chu is facing the hard decision of which side they should join. Han and Zhao; two of the six regions, were already defeated by Qin. If Chu waits any longer to show their determination, the King of Qin, Chang PoJi would not be pleased. I bet, inside that palanquin, is the princess of Chu being sent to be his new concubine."

"Any why did you said 'again'?"

"Man, your ears are just ornaments!" The man lowered his voice a little, "Chang PoJi has nearly 500 concubines... and counting."

Meiran and YanHui both listened carefully at this precious information, "YanHui, about our business... I think I just found the way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At night, Meiran dressed in black and stood in front of the small round mirror. YanHui was watching her from the corner of the room. "I have a bad feeling about this, Meiran."

Meiran turned to him and sighed, "Me too, but I don't see any better chance to get into Qin's castle."

"Be careful."

"I will." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the roof opposite to an elegant inn for the rich, Meiran was eyeing a certain room on the second floor. The light from candles inside was so dim compared to the moon. It was a bit cold but she kept watching. When she saw the light in the bathing chamber was lightening, she made a move with her ability of silence. She snuck into the main room and heard the sound of running water.

There was a paper and paintbrush for writing lay on the table. It was a letter... from the broken hearted princess to her broken hearted lover. Meiran read it carefully, every word defined how much pain she felt and was about to face... Princess LiYen of Chu wished not leave her beloved.

The sound of water was stopped, Meiran retreated to the darkest corner to hide herself.

The light footsteps were approaching and through the bamboo curtain, the dark haired maiden in a white robe walked out gracefully. She was very beautiful but sad-looking at the same time. Princess LiYen sat down next to the table, and began to cry... not noticing the stranger in her room. 

"Xue LiYen?"

"What! Who's there?!" The young princess asked in a panicked voice. She grabbed the small kris from the table, which she had hidden just in case she would come up with the final decision of ending her life.

"You don't have to know who I am. I come here to ask you one thing."

The princess could sense a feminine voice from that gentle demand. But she still griped her kris tight; it was the only thing she could rely on at this moment. "What is it?"

"Do you wish to be free?"

"Pardon?" She didn't think she heard clearly, but if she did, it was the only wish in her life that she prayed for.

"You heard me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm offering you the choice of your life; I'll set you free. In return you must give me the information I want."

"What do you want?"

"Is that a yes?" The dark figures still held its position, never once showing its height or its true shape.

"How can I trust you? At least let me see your face."

"Negative." There was the sound of authority in that word, as if it know exactly what this situation would turn out to be.

The dark room fell silent for a several minutes before the mysterious visitor spoke. "Do you have someone you love?"

The silence was the best reply in this situation.

"Don't you wish to meet him again?" 

At those words mentioning her love, the girl let down all her guard... as if she had wanted to hear it for a long time. "Whatever it takes, free me."

To Be Continue~  
  
===============================================================   
Ok!! Let's revise the name!! ^^'  
---  
Qin - Wufei's region  
Han - Meiran's region (already defeated by Qin, led by General Jiang Yao)  
Chu - 1 in 6 regions that wish not to be Qin's enemy  
---  
Chang Wufei - Crown Prince of Qin (Chang dynasty)  
Li Meiran - Former Princess of Han (Li dynasty)  
Xue LiYen - Princess of Chu (Xue dynasty), being sent as a tribute to the King of Qin   
Jiang Yao - Qin General (in prologue - flashback)  
Guo YanHui - Han's Guard  
Chang PoJi - King of Qin (Wufei's Father)  
Lu ChunLing - Royal Guard of Qin (also Wufei's Friend)  
  
Edited by : Fela~ *hug*

Prologue | Part I | Part II | Part III | Part IV | Epilogue


End file.
